A “hotspot” in a user interface (UI) generally refers to an area of an image that activates a function when selected. For instance, hotspots may be used to embed regions or portions within an image with various functions. It may be desirable to employ hotspots for various applications. However, creating hotspots requires coding which may be time consuming and cumbersome to developers. In some instances, it may be tedious to define and change the attributes of hotspots in an image.